Once More With Feeling, Inuyasha!
by Stealer of Shino's Glasses
Summary: How come everyone is singing? Whats going on here? Has everyone gone insane? And why does Kagome know all of the songs? Based on Buffy's Once More With Feeling. R
1. Tape?

Spongekid: Hi and Thanks for reading this is my second Inuyasha story called Once More with Feeling, Inuyasha! This is my first story in a while, because I've been on writer's block for ever and ever, and ever…. And ever and a ½…. Any who, I started this story cause I thought it was a great idea. I saw the Buffy Episode Once More With Feeling, and I could clearly see that the people of Inuyasha could easily relate to the songs, if the situation comes. If you have seen the Episode on Buffy, I'm sure that you'll love this, because I know I did. Now forgive me, because this is the prologue and it's a bit short… but the chapters will become longer, and that's a promise.

Buffy. Inuyasha. Not mine. If it were, do you think I would be here, hanging out with you losers?

Haha..

I'm just Kidding

No, really…

Hello?

**_Once More With Feeling, Inuyasha!_**

Kagome was laughing very hard. You know, the kind, where milk might come out of your nose (if you were drinking anything at the time) or you might stop laughing (or try to) just to catch your breath? Yea, that kind of laugh… Well, Kagome was laughing about that hard because she had just watched the funniest episode of Buffy she had ever seen. "Bunnies, bunnies, it must be bunnies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome sang. The silver eared, golden eyed hanyou had picked the perfect moment to arrive, for the first thing he heard, was Kagome singing about bunnies…. "Kagome?" he asked. "Are you alright?" Kagome stared at him, then laughed nervously. "heh, I was just watching a tape" was her only answer. "What's a tape again?" asked Inu, looking perplexed. "nothing you would care about" Kagome said smiling and waving her and up and down slightly. Inuyasha watched with a slight sweatdrop, then shook his head "lets Just go find Naraku…" and with that, Inu was drawn to the kitchen to see what Kagome's mother had for them. Kagome shook her head "It's always about Naraku" she muttered to her self, then said much slower "it's always about…. Kikyo…" While Kagome began to rant to her self about Kikyo, She did not take notice in her own actions. She took the tape out of the VCR, and meant to toss it on the table, but seeing how she didn't have a good aim, even sometimes when her life, actually depended on it, when she tossed the tape, it completely missed the table and fell into her back pack. After packing her Bag way past the impossible point with mostly food, and other items, She and Inuyasha headed down the well.

From

Kagome's time

To

Inuyasha's Time

Kagome Immerged from the well first. She climbed over and almost Stepped on Miroku, who was on the ground…… twitching………. With a red hand print on his face….. Kagome shook her head and looked beyond him to see Shippo, waving happily to her, and Sango who had a visible tick mark (actually she had quite a few) , held up a fist, and was shaking a bit out of frustration. Kagome Waved back at Shippo, and stood. "Keep it up monk, and one day, that hand print will be permanent" said Inu with a "you're such an idiot" look on his face.

Inuyasha had the bag, and as they set out for Keade's village, Inuyasha suddenly sat. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" asked Kagome looking back at him. Instead of answering, Inuyasha began to dig through her bag. " Grr" said Kagome, and was tempted to sit him, but remembered that sitting him would destroy the bag, and every thing in it. "Let's go" said Kagome after taking a deep breath "Inuyasha can catch up." Kagome's eye twitched as she left. They all left Inuyasha, knowing the "punishment" he would be receiving later that evening.

Inuyasha felt like he hadn't eaten in days, so he decided to eat now. He sat down and started to go through Kagome's bag, and when he lifted his head, they were gone. Inuyasha Shrugged. He found a small "black box" at the bottom of her bag "what is this? Is it some more food from Kagome's time?" he said to himself. He inspected the "black box" finally sniffing it before deciding it wasn't editable and tossed it behind him.

Inuyasha had 3 bags of chips before he was ready to leave. He picked up the bag and was on his way. Unknowing to him, wasps surrounded the "Black box" and poked at it with their stinger, to see if they could identify the strange thing. After finding out nothing, they decided to take the "black box" up to their master, to see what he had to say about it.

End of Prologue

So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it…. Random? Tell me please????? I've had this idea ever since I've seen the episode of Buffy but never really started until like a month ago, and then just started to type it late last night… tell me if I need to improve! Flame me if its necessary… but only if its necessary, but bring it on –Puts on flame resistant suit- otherwise, just click that review button so I can start on the next chapter… oh, and if you cant figure out that the little "black box" was, you need help, or just to reread this chapter.

Thanks R&R


	2. Kagura's Just Going Though the Motions

**I know, I know, its been quite a while... Why are you looking at me like that? Its been about 4 years, so whaaaaat? Heehee, im all grown up now... no, seriously, I've grown up. Going to collage next semester. Just turned 18. yea, unbelieveable right?**

**well, I'm sure you didn't come here to see me rant, so on with the story!**

**Err... Inuyahsa isnt mine. Never was. Same thing goes with Buffy.**

* * *

The next night, the Inu group had spotted Kagura walking though the woods, looking... quite oddly calm. Inuyasha jumped before her, his sword drawn. "Tell me where Naraku is!" he demanded, baring fangs. The rest of his lackeys... er... friends ran to catch up, ready for battle as well.

Kagura sighed to herself, to the slight surprise of the half demon. It was the same thing everytime. Find Inuyasha. Fight Inuyasha. Probably end up injured by him. Crawl back to her 'master'. Get get back to good health, then rinse and repeat. It was just a huge rut she was stuck in... She wanted to do something.. something different. She was tired of this... tired of just-

Music started to swell in the background. At first, she thought it was her imagination, but after a few seconds, Inuyasha's white ears twitched, something reaching them he wasnt quite used to hearing. "Music?" He asked slowly. "Where is music coming fr-" Inuyasha was interrupted as Kagura started to...

Sing?

Kagura: _Every single night, the same arrangement, I go out and fight the fight._

Inuyasha, as if not hearing the music in the first place, attacked her, but she quickly dodged his oncoming weapon.

Kagura: _Still I always feel the strange estrangement, nothing here is real, nothing here is right!_

She used her powers of the wind to block the oncoming boomerang with a soft cushion of air. She thrusted her thumb back at the half demon who was about to attack again.

Kagura: _While he is making shows of trading blows, I'm hoing no one knows that Im just going though the motions... walking though the part._

She jumps over miroku, but an arrow from nowhere skims her arm, puryfying preistist power making her injury burn and making her wince slightly.

Kagura: _Nothing seems to penetrate my... Heart...!_

She started to walk away after doging Inuyasha a second time. She'd been hurt enough for today.

Kagura: _I was kinda brave, but never righteous, Now I find I'm wavering. Crawl out of your Well you'll find this fight just doesn't mean a thing- _

Kagura is knocked down by Inuyasha's Windscar. It deals no real damage, but she stays on the ground while Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha moved oddly sincronized in the background, singing as well.

Shippo, Inu, and Miroku: _She ain't got that swing._

Kagura turned her head towards them for a moment.

Kagura: _Thanks for noticing_.

She forces herself to her feet as Sango and Kagome join in.

InuGroup: _She does pretty well as a thing from hell, but lately we can tell, that she's just going though the motions... faking it somehow..._

Everyone but Inuyasha, who is still singing, goes back to attacking Kagura

Inuyasha: _She's not even half the girl she-_

An attack meant for Miroku was dodged, so inuyasha was hit instead, and he went flying back.

Inuyasha: _-ow!_

The rest of the Inu group rushed over to the Inu to see if he was okay. Kagura, with a sigh, started to sing again.

Kagura: _Will I stay this way forever? Sleepwalk though my life's endever?_

A Naraku puppet appears behind a tree, moving towards her slowly, but gracefully, almost gliding.

Narakupuppet:_ Come to me at once-_

Kagura frankly about-faced the puppet and walked away.

Kagura: _Whatever. I dont want to beeeeee..._

The Inu group, which had gotten Inuyasha to his feet looked at Kagura, who looked back at them.

Kagura: _Going though the motion... Losing all my drive. I cant even see, if this is really me,I guess I want to beeeee..._

In a Walt Disney-worthy scene, she drew a feather from her hair, and other feathers surrounded her in a gust of wind as her feather grew to a comfortable riding size for one. She started to fly away into the sunset.

Kagura:_ !_

She was soon out of sight. The Inuyasha group stared after her in confusion, all but Kagome, who stared in horror. Oh, Kami-sama, that sounded WAY too familiar. "I-I say we talk to Lady Kaede." She sugguested with a laughter so nervous it hardly counted as laughter at all. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha, too weirded out by the singing, didn't notice this and agreed to visiting Kaede.

Oh, this was going to be trouble, Kagome thought.

Yey! XD About damn time, hm?


End file.
